


Years ago

by Noltran



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: Oliver tells Felicity about their encounter as Oliver has broken in QC.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Years ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my german work „Years ago”.
> 
> I don’t have any rights on Arrow.

,, Oliver look out” I turned around and saw a fist approaching me just in time. I crouched so that the fist missed me. I was back upstairs as quickly as possible and I already pushed my left hand into his windpipe. He fell on his knees, gasping. " Who is selling the weapons? ” He gasped. "I dont know"  
I cocked my bow and aimed at his head.  
"Who sells the weapons?"  
"Okay okay okay. We no longer have weapons. The FBI has confiscated the weapons."  
"If you lie I'll be back."  
I took my bow and shot.  
I heard him scream. My arrow was well placed, hair-sharp past hisface. Before he could do anything I was gone.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"And was the evening successful?"  
"Depends on"  
"On what?"  
"On whether you Felicity could hack into the FBI and check something out for me."  
She didn't answer me but turned and started to work.  
I took my bow and put it in the closet. After I changed my clothes and put the suit in the glass case, I turned to Felicity and put my hands on her shoulder and started massaging. "Oh yes, that's good go on So I don't want you to go on. No, I want to. I mean ”I smiled. "I like to continue Felicity."  
"And how far are you?"  
"Finished!"  
"Let's see if the guy lied. Felicity, can you see what the FBI has confiscated in the past week? "  
".3kg of heroin, $ 2,000 kickback, 25 glocks and 200 assault rifles were confiscated last week. ”  
"Then the guy didn't lie.  
I just wonder what the FBI had to do there. "  
"I know it! According to the files, they got a hint that something is not going right. "  
I took my hands off her shoulders and sat on the table.  
"Felicity I have to confess something to you."  
"You don't want to propose to me, do you?"  
"No."  
"I wanted to tell you something else.  
You used to go to my father's office at night. Then you saw the picture of me and my father and you said that you thought it was a shame that I was dead, I was prettier. ”  
"How do you know that from?" Felicity asked me in astonishment.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I was not always on the island"  
"What?!" She looked at me in astonishment.  
"Yes. The Bratwa "saved" me.  
I was in Hong Kong.  
Waller wanted me to kill Chei na wei, so I killed her.  
That's why I came to Starling City.  
I broke into Queens Consolidated at night. Well, I didn't actually break in. The building is mine. In any case, you came to the office. You looked just as beautiful as you do now. ”  
"But Oliver, if you were even in Starling City back then, why didn't you go to your family?"  
"I couldn't Felicity for many reasons. And besides, I had already been home but I left. ”  
"Why, Oliver ?!" She asked me.  
"The bratwa would have killed Thea."  
"You should have gone to the media, it would have made it much more difficult to kill them."  
She looked at me.  
"That was not the only reason. What was the real reason? ”  
I said nothing  
"Oliver?"  
"I could not"  
"Why not"  
"I ..... I couldn't.  
"I couldn't show how I got there. That I am a murderer I couldn't do to them to see what I became. I their little child. ”  
I looked down.  
Felicity got up.  
"Oliver?"  
"Oliver look at me."  
She took my chin and pushed up slightly.  
"You are the best person I have ever met. You are not a murderer You are no longer what the island made of you. You only managed to take the good things from that time. And I'm glad you came back  
I am also very grateful that you let me join you here.  
I ......... I love you Oliver even if you don't do that for me too. ”  
I leaned forward until my lips are in front of hers. Then I kissed her.  
Felicity was amazed but accepted the kiss.  
"Felicity I love you"  
I got up and kissed her again. Now she was standing too. "The island didn't make you a monster but a better person."  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Oliver when was the first time you saw Felicity?" Asked Diggle  
"It was.."  
I was abruptly stopped by Felicity: "Barry is waiting for you upstairs."  
Oliver turned and went up to the night club.  
"Ah and Diggle to answer your question has been about 5 years ago."  
I said  
I smiled mischievously.  
"5 years ago?  
That's not possible because Oliver was still on the island of Felicity. ”  
"You asked when we first met and that was about 5 years ago."  
I continued to grin mischievously at him.  
Felicity have you been to the island?" Diggle asked, puzzled.  
"No"  
"I don’t get it.  
I laughed and walked past him.  
"Let Oliver tell you that"  
I left behind a startled diggle.


End file.
